ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: Today's News
(Worjo appears out of a toilet room to see the action in the Dark Forest.) * Teyro: Oh, lemme down. Let me down! * Graki: (voiceover) Bungle in the jungle. (The film set cuts to a news program called "Access Hollywood". Graki is the reporter.) * Graki: More bad news from the Vancover set of this sequel of "Pienado", where a $4 million explosion charred the American location and the camera wasn't even rolling. Financed by hot-headed mega-mogul Michael Griffin, the film is already rumoured to be one month behind schedule just five days into shooting. The reason? Fingers are pointed at rookie director Alan Milford, who, insiders say, can't control a star-studded cast, including flatulent star of the popular Avengers franchise, Richard Jowoll. (Outside the Las Vegas movie theatre, Worjo is talking on a microphone given by a reporter.) * Worjo: Let me tell you something. A lot of people are disrespecting me. They say that the movie's just about justice. It's about family and… you! You can't do what I do. (The news shows photos and clips of Worjo's superhero moves.) * Graki: (voiceover) Fresh from Red Skull's most recent arrest for heroin, glue and crack possession, Worjo was almost uninsurable. Also in the mix is Booty Sweat-hocking hip-hop hyphenate Ross Terry. (The TV is seen at a Las Vegas casino where Jaddo is watching it as Brena, Cullin and Nosoo were having dinner that a waitress served for them.) * Teyro: (on television) I'm so excited, you know what I'm saying, about doing "Pienado 4". Hey, drink Booty Sweat, baby. Drink Booty Sweat. * Graki: (on television, voiceover) ''But the real femme fatale on the set is Seattle superhero Rose Iron. The brilliant lantern known for her contact with The Predator off-screen is famous for her total immersion into any role she portrays. ''(Orrin is on a chair in a black background.) * Orrin: (on television) ''Well, being a violet lantern is no different than being a rugby player or a construction worker, save for the fact that my tools are the mechanisms that trigger human emotion. ''(The next scene on the TV shows Orrin as Star Sapphire.) * Graki: (voiceover) Orrin underwent a controversial pigmentation alteration procedure in order to play Seattle's galactic violet heroine, Star Sapphire. Trying to hold his own onscreen with Orrin is action juggernaut Jamie Woods. Once the highest grossing star in the world, lately his mystery film has lost its heat. Recently, Jaddo opened up to Tyra. * Tyra Banks: (on TV) You have no real family. You're on the wrong side of 40. You're childless and alone. Somebody close to you said, "One more flop and it's over." * Jaddo: (on TV) Somebody said they were close to me? * Graki: (on TV) It's been a tough year for Jaddo. The disappointing buddy comedy "Chitlin' & the Dude" was followed by an ill-advised venture into serious dramatic territory. (voiceover) Simple Jack, the story of a mentally impaired farmhand who can talk to animals, was a box office disaster that many critics called, "One of the worst movies of all time." * Simple Jack: I ain't got a g-g-good brain. * Farm Lady: I think you've got a fine brain, Jack. * Simple Jack: You m-m-m-m-m-m-mmake me happy. * Graki: (on TV) But now the question is, can Jaddo m-m-make audiences happy in what's being called the most expensive tornado movie never made? * Maska: (to Jaddo with a phone) Denat. * Graki: (on TV) Wishing Jaddo all the best on that one. Category:Pienado: The 4th Awakens Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes